Remember
by Magical Shovel
Summary: Paviche Largo knows one thing for sure, he remembers. He looks back on his own past, remembering it all, keeping the memories. Rated T for Language and Content that isn't suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Pavi, Rotti, Luigi, Amber and all other characters are from Repo! The Genetic Opera and belong to the almighty creators, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith.

**Chapter 1**

I-a remember looking back-a into the past. I-a remember when-a I was-a five years-a old. I lacked this-a accent. It's false-a, so they-a say. They are right-a about that. I had-a problem with my-a words. They would-a not come out properly for the Pavi. I would stumble upon them and stutter. Everyone still loved me, though. I-a remember Papá having a Take-Your-Child to work day. Sister was-a not born yet. He-a chose me over Luigi. It brought me-a such great glee to have been chosen over my brother. Right then, I knew-a it was-a obvious that Father preferred the Pavi over his easily angered brother. Papá smiled at me-a, which he-a so rarely does these days. I-a remembered the smile and I-a always will.

The Genterns cooed as we-a walked to-a his office, gushing out names. 'Awww, he's so cute!', 'He's adorable!', 'Such pretty eyes,' 'Bellino', and 'What a gorgeous boy you have, Mr. Largo.' The nurses blew-a kisses and continuously gushed as I-a would pass by them. Not only did it make Father proud, but it boosted my-a own self esteem. The bellas thought that the Pavi was stunning. I think... back then, he-a thought my genes were-a worthy. Maybe he-a thought that I would become a worthy heir. At least, I-a thought that-a much.

I-a sat on the floor with-a paper and crayons for my-a own merry amusement while Father bustled through-a his routine. I-a remember drawing some of-a the pretty Genterns I-a saw. High cheekbones. Luscious lips. Gleaming hair. Bright eyes. Sí. The Pavi remembers it all. Then, Father asked a question that I-a did not know-a how to answer.

"Paviche?" His voice was-a smooth as he-a spoke.

I looked up from my doodling, eyes wide. "Ah- Ah- Y-yes, Papá?"

"What are you going to do with your life?"

Mind-a you, I was only five years old. I was-a not sure how to-a respond.

My reply, "To-to own GeneCo!" I-a grinned.

He chuckled, "Now, Son. Don't forget about your brother, Luigi. He may inherit the company rather than you. Never forget, you always have the full potential."

_Potential._ I-a wonder if-a he thinks that-a now...

"Sí!" I-a beamed a bright smile only I could pull off.

He asked-a the question again.

"I want to be...loved."

- ~ -

They-a were just-a memories.

- ~ -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Pavi, Rotti, Luigi, Amber and all other characters are from Repo! The Genetic Opera and belong to the almighty creators, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith.

**Chapter Two**

My-a grin. It-a did the Pavi in, luring in-a all the beautiful people I-a could.

Twenty years later. I-a remember being twenty-five. Sister was-a twenty and Brother was-a thirty. Papá had brought-a up a subject to me one-a night. Two Genterns were-a cradled in my-a arms. This-a was a rich life. It was-a wonderful. I-a had everything. I-a had everyone. They all-a loved me. My accent had-a flourished through the years to-a cope with my-a speech.

He cleared his-a throat. I looked up-a with a smile. My-a black hair was-a slicked back. I had a feminine and lithe bone structure. Stunning blue eyes. That was-a what everybody told me. I-a believed them and loved-a it. My mirror lowered, my-a gaze looking up to my father.

"Paviche, how would you like to try the Replace Your Face campaign?" His tone was-a soft as he asked, almost comforting.

I was-a unsure, to please my father, I agreed.

- ~ -

It was-a horrible! My face-a ran red. It-a was painful. I-a no longer felt-a beautiful. I-a stayed in my room, avoiding both-a family and staff. It was-a best for the Pavi to stay-a in the dark. It caused-a less pain for-a me. I-a felt hidious.. like a monster. I-a would pick up-a my mirror, only to-a throw it-a back down. I did-a not want-a this face, I-a wanted my-a old one back. The beautiful one. My real-a face. The face that reminded Father of my mother. Surgery scared-a me.

Sister avoided me-a with a troubled frown, a small smile of greeting when she would-a pass me in the hall.

"Paviche, it's not that bad." Father coaxed-a lightly.

"It's-a horrible!" I-a wailed out in-a protest. Publicity had ruined my-a image all the more.

Defeated, he-a sighed.

Brother tried next to... comfort, if-a that is what you-a called his abusive ways. I-a turned my face away in-a shame when he entered my-a room.

"Stop being a fucking pansy, Pavi. It's not that bad. Everything else about you looks damned good or whatever the fucking Genterns say."

A compliment? From Luigi, nonetheless. It-a surprised me. I was quiet.

"I'll a get a new face." A plan had-a formed in my-a mind.

He-a snorted, smirking. "Good fucking luck with that."

If-a I could-a not get my-a own face back, then I would-a replace it with others. Was that-a not what the Replace Your Face Campaign was about? The plan was-a good! Genius! After all, the Genterns and ladies had such-a beautiful faces! I-a grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Pavi, Rotti, Luigi, Amber and all other characters are from Repo! The Genetic Opera and belong to the almighty creators, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. /Same Ol' Disclaimer. -Sniff.- D;

**Chapter Three**

Five years passed. I replaced my-a face with the ones of-a the dead. No one-a minded. They-a _loved_ and-a _loathed_the Pavi. Or it was-a just the lust-a of a good fuck they-a desired. I gave it to-a them all the more.

The Genterns had-a done a fabulous job of-a putting on this new-a face. It-a was a woman's. I had no sudden desire to-a switch to wearing men's faces. They-a were handsome, but not-a _beautiful_. Maybe-a somewhere in the nearby-a future, I would give a man's face a shot. Upon-a further inspection, I adored-a this new face. I-a grinned at the bellas. Their-a response was a coo and a giggle. "Bellisima!"

I-a remember just days ago, saying,_Time will tell. Pavi's face will woo them all._ I-a had spoken the words with-a calmness to my brother whom only grew angrier. It was-a so fun to anger him. I-a loved to see the expression on-a his face. Red was-a color that best suited him. We were-a both in the-a warehouse. Sister had-a briefly made her-a entrance only to-a kick Luigi where it-a hurt the most. I-a smirked at his agony, giggling and uttering the words, "My brother and sister should fuck."

Whatever it took-a to aggravate him, I-a would do. It-a was a game to me. A game I-a enjoyed. It was-a only a matter of time until I-a could see how far-a I could push Brother and-a vice versa. As I-a said before, time will tell.

I-a remember much-a in my lifetime. I do not-a need to-a talk about it. Vanity and Veincovers these-a memories. They-a will always be-a fresh in my-a mind, because I-a remember. That-a is what-a matters most to me-a, the Pavi.

GeneCo belongs-a to me, no matter what-a Father says. I-a will be a worthy heir. I-a will be worthy of his genes. I'll-a show them what-a the world wants. And that is-a the Pavi. _Pavi, Pavi, Pavi,_they will-a moan to me. They will-a want me and GeneCo. They will need-a me like a drug. For _I_ needed them-a, too. I-a will give-a them what they-a want.

I am-a worthy. I-a raise my-a mirror, examining my-a reflection before the curtains raise. _Perfect._

"My greatest face!" I-a beamed to my-a Genterns. Once-a more, they-a smiled and giggled. I-a gave some a kiss-a on the cheek, others a light-a pat on the romp. They-a enjoyed my-a touches. They all found me-a beautiful. I could not-a say I loved them, though. They-a had been me through my-a whole life. I-a did not love-a them, though. I could-a never get too attatched, because of Luigi. He would-a kill one of my favorites when-a he 'sought' it right.

I narrowed my eyes as-a the time neared. The curtains were-a on cue. This was-a my time. I-a had to be impressive and show-a the world that they would yearn for the Pavi. They-a would go on their knees before me. No one will-a resist me. At the Opera tonight!

The world will-a scream for-a whom they-a desired.

I-a just wanted to be loved.

- ~ -

**Note:**I'm debating on creating on a fourth chapter. Ya gotta let me know if ya want another one. xD If not, I'll end it as is. The fourth chapter will be about after the Opera, Rotti's last moves, and a little bit about GeneCo's survival. I may add an excerpt from my fan fiction, "Monsters" in Chapter Four. If, you guys want another chapter. ^^ Oh. I plan on making an Amber Version soon as well as a Luigi version. Gimme feedback, folks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pavi, Luigi, Amber, Rotti, and other characters from Repo! The Genetic Opera. They belong to the fantastical Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. There are lyrical excerpts from "Chromaggia" and "Pieca De Resistance."

**Note**: The last chapter! Huzzah! I decided to go with it. In the meantime, I'll work on Luigi and Amber's versions. ;D I thank you all for the support/reads/views! I think this might just be the longest chapter. o_o Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

I-a remember strolling down-a the red carpet. The scenes played out so vividly as I-a looked back on-a them. The composer cried out "TESTIFY" several-a times. My-a lovely Genterns trotted onto the stage. Their-a hands entwined in each other's hair. Hands-a in places that were-a not appropriate. They-a let out moans of-a pure ecstacy. I-a grinned. They-a learned well from the Pavi. A Single Mother testified, flashing her new bossom courtesy of-a GeneCo. She-a had quite the lovely figure. I-a gave a thumbs-up next to her. This-a was only the beginning of the Opera. There-a was much more to come as Father had-a later promised the-a audience.

I-a hopped onto the stage next to-a Brother. We exchanged equal smirks and-a glares. Our-a hatred burned in our eyes. I-a remember that. My-a eyes do and-a did not deceive-a me. Blind Mag made-a her debut. She-a always did have such a pretty voice and-a face. Her-a tone ran sad and-a cold. Her-a arms glided out before she brought her-a hands to her eyes.

"Come take these eyes..! I would rather be...blind." She-a took her own-a eyes, leaving blood red-a tears. I-a think it was-a shock to-a everyone. I glanced to-a Father. His-a face was-a troubled. He-a no longer smiled. He-a always wore a frown, calling us disgraces. It-a hurt the Pavi. I-a remember when Papá smiled and-a complimented himself. He-a cut down Mag's attachments, sending her to her-a death. It was-a horrible, but necessary. The Night Surgeon had-a refused to-a kill his-a friend. It-a all led to this-a.

Amber's part of the show had resulted in failure. I-a felt sorry for-a Sister. I-a liked her (as a sister, nothing more.) She-a was a nice-a person to talk-a to when she was-a not on her hit of-a the glow. That-a was almost never. She-a always had to have her Z and-a that filthy GraveRobber. I-a remember when-a she was-a little. She would-a ask me to play dolls with-a her. She-a would play dress-up. She-a was not the Scalpel Slut everyone calls her today. Publicity had-a ruined her as it did to Brother and I.

"Stay tuned, folks! You don't want to move, folks!..." Father continued to-a speak of the one called Shilo and her-a father, the Night Surgeon. I-a paid no attention, the words-a flowing out of my-a mind carelessly. My-a time to shine would be soon. I-a could feel it. He-a would hand GeneCo to me! The Pavi! I _was_-a the most dashing, after all.

Everything-a blurred by-a so quickly. Papá, the one I-a looked up-a to, shot his once best friend. Everyone was-a stunned. They all-a thought it was-a show. I-a knew. I-a remembered that Father pulled tricks like these. But they were-a good surprises. Not... horrible ones like-a this.

He-a said he was terminally ill. I-a remember him-a whispering that he was-a dying to-a us. "Say it isn't true, Father!" I-a cried out. No. He-a couldn't be dying!

That-a was when he-a deceived us. Father was-a going to give GeneCo to the girl! I-a gritted my teeth. I-a thought he-a loved me. How-a could he do such a thing to the Pavi? I-a was the son he-a loved the most! Wasn't I? I-a felt Luigi's hand close around-a my throat. I-a gasped for air, my hands-a loosely flailing. I-a gripped his-a blazer, wheezing out. It-a was obvious Brother was-a pissed. I, too, was-a 'pissed.'Now, was-a not time to play around with games of false anger, though.

He-a was going to give it all away! To a girl! Some girl, he-a just met. I-a narrowed my eyes, frowning. This was-a not fair. She could-a not take Father from us. I-a grew up with-a the man. He-a said he loved me. I-a spent years with him. She-a just spent a matter of days with-a him, because she-a reminded him of Marni. It-a left-a distaste in-a my mouth.

I-a remembered all of the fond memories with Papá and even-a my siblings. The dinners. The chats. It all-a changed when we-a grew older and-a shaped into the people we-a are today, but... what-a mattered was I-a remembered. This-a little bella would-a not ruin my day. My greatest face. This-a was supposed to be perfect!

On-a Father's death stance, he'a spoke, _You're not men, you're monsters!_

He-a meant Luigi and I. My-a eyes widened.. My-a heart ached. Why-a, Papá? I-a thought you loved-a me.

Were-a all of those-a memories a lie?

Papa's words-a hurt. Was it-a because I-a stole women's faces? Or-a was it my-a flamboyance and-a raping? I-a don't know. My-a mirror. It-a did the Pavi in-a. Vanity lured me-a. The lust-a to fuck-a the pain away-a. He called-a me a monster... I thought he-a loved me. Everyone loves the Pavi. Papa, am I-a really a....monster?

I thought-a that everyone loved-a the Pavi. That-a included Father. Had I-a been so vain as to-a not see this?

After all-a this time, all-a these memories, I-a just wanted to be loved. I-a just needed to feel-a loved by all to make-a up for what I-a could not have. I-a wanted to be loved in my-a life. I-a remembered... and that-a was all.

**Fini!**


End file.
